Phantom Boyfriend
by PandaPenguin97
Summary: Leanne lost her parents to a lab accident and accidentally got ghost-powers. She has to move into her aunt's and uncle's house in Amity Park. She starts putting links between her own accident and the town hero, Danny Phantom. They are quite similar. She askes him for help and tells him about her powers. He turns out to be a seventeen year old student at her school.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't own anything except for the plot of this story.

Phantom Planet never happened and sets after D-stabilized.

* * *

It's not easy to move to a new town. Especially when you don't know anyone and come when school has already started. It was Leanne's second day of school and she was starting to feel like a loner. School had started three weeks ago and she was starting to think she was the only new kid in school.  
She took the basic classes and had no extra classes, her guardians thought she couldn't handle that yet. Not after…  
Leanne shook the thought out of her head and stared down the hallway. No, the time for tears was over. It was time for a new beginning. She wasn't going to let her past haunt her. But then again, wasn't she the one who haunted it. She wasn't even sure anymore.  
She walked past a group of cheery students. They seemed to be a bit older than her, maybe seventeen. They took her by one year. There was a tall boy with short hair, a slim girl that looked Hispanic and probably her best friend, a skinny blonde. There was also a Chinese guy standing with them. They looked like the typical popular gang in school. And Leanne didn't even want to be a part of it. When it comes to it, they're going to leave each other anyway, there are no real friendships.  
She proceeded to her first class of the day, English. It was Tuesday, everyone was a bit less cranky than on Monday, but still not as energetic as can be. On Friday it was the worst. All the kids would be filled with excitement for the upcoming weekend.  
She walked into English class. Some kids she had already seen from her other classes, but there were a few she didn't know.  
There were only a few spots left, so she decided to sit next to a boy slightly older than her. At the table to his right sat a dark skinned boy and a gothic girl that he was talking to. He didn't even realize it when she took place next to him. They sat in the middle of the classroom and Leanne started taking her books from her bag before putting them on het table and examining the cover. She had never worked with the English book before. She came from Miami, they had different school books than here.  
It was only when the teacher, a bald guy with a large belly, asked for Mr. Fenton to stop talking to his friends, that the boy sat straight and noticed Leanne. He didn't say anything though. And Leanne didn't say anything as well.  
The teacher started class but then he noticed the new student. He had her before in the Literacy class, but most of the kids didn't know her, which she found okay. But apparently, the teacher found it rather weird, so he decided to call Leanne up front and introduce her to the remaining students that didn't know her yet, making it everyone.  
Despite her silent struggles to avoid the introduction, she was called up front by the teacher, and now she remembered his name was Mr. Lancer.  
All the kids looked at her expectantly. Leanne folded her hands together as she stood in front of the class. 'What am I supposed to do?' she asked Mr. Lancer and looked at him.  
Mr. Lancer gestured towards the rest of the class. 'Just introduce yourself, tell them something about yourself.'  
Leanne looked back into the classroom and saw everyone staring at her. Some were laughing silently and very few had sympathy, because they know why Leanne moved to Amity Park.  
Leanne grabbed a stray of her golden blonde hair and twirled it around her finger. 'Uhm… well, I'm Leanne Connors, I'm sixteen years old, I come from Miami. I moved here less then a week ago. And that's pretty much it. There's not much to tell.'  
The boy she sat next to looked at her with some emotion in his bright blue eyes, she just couldn't figure out what it was.  
Mr. lancer allowed her to go back to her seat. Some kids were softly laughing at her, but not the black-haired boy that sat next to her. His friends to his right weren't laughing either. They eyed their friend as they saw he wanted to make a move.  
Leanne just put her arms on the table an opened her books, trying to ignore the stares in her back and the soft laughter.  
She didn't even notice the boy next to her leaning over to her.  
She sighed and rested her head on her hand. It'd only been her second day and she was already miserable.  
She felt someone tapping her shoulder and when she looked, she looked right into the bright blue eyes of the boy. He smiled kindly at her. 'Hey,' he said.  
Leanne blinked a few times. 'Hi,' she responded casually and turned a bit so she was facing him.  
'So you're the new girl?' he asked.  
Leanne shrugged. 'I suppose so. But it's not that special.'  
The boy smiled. 'It's pretty special here. We never get new kids in school. It's kind of a happening.'  
Leanne glanced to the back of the class and saw a few girls glancing of to her before turning away and softly laugh. 'I can see it's a happening. They sure think it's funny.'  
The boy glanced back before looking back at her. 'Nah… you shouldn't pay attention to them. It happens a lot.'  
Leanne smiled at him, though it wasn't a sincere smile. 'That helps a lot,' she said sarcastically.  
'Mr Fenton, Mrs. Connors, could you please keep your eyes to the front of the classroom and stop talking?'  
Both Leanne and the boy blushed. 'Yes Mr. Lancer,' they said simultaneously.  
Leanne's first day turned out to be horrible. Almost every class she had, the boy was in, but he didn't speak another word to her after the teacher would warn them once. So after school, she just went home and relaxed for a bit before heading out to do what she wanted to do after her accident. To confirm was she had discovered.

* * *

sorry if there are many mistakes. my first language is not English. Hope you liked the first part!


	2. Chapter 2

Leanne instantly knew what people meant when they said the ghost-activity was high in Amity Park. A tall, masculine ghost was flying through the streets, looking for something to hunt. The ghost-boy perhaps. Leanne was just at the wrong time at the wrong place. The hunter, skulker, was obsessed with hunting down ghosts. Locking them up, maybe torturing them with something gave him a thrill in his afterlife. Leanne was walking home after taking a long walk, waiting for Danny Phantom to show himself, so she could talk to him. But after a long evening, she gave up and walked past the huge FENTON WORKS sign that was hanging outside a house. She had seen the kid that lived in the house at school. Fenton was his last name, obviously. His parents were ghost-hunters and scientists. Leanne's parents were scientists too, until they passed away three months ago. Right when Leanne... It had been a week since her first day of school and a week since she started looking for the ghost-boy.  
She started screaming when something lift her up in the air, but quickly shut her up by holding a knife near her throat. It was Skulker, but he wasn't hunting Leanne.  
'Quiet child,' he said with a low voice. Leanne was frightened. She had never been this close to a ghost, certainly not an evil one.  
Suddenly, a black and white figure appeared in the air, looking beat up, probably by the ghost. He clenched his fists and looked at Skulker with pure rage in his eyes. 'Leave her be Skulker. She's just an innocent civilian. It's me you want,' the boy stated. Only now Leanne saw who the floating boy was. Danny Phantom was floating in front of her!  
'Hardly ghost-child, I just want to play.'  
Phantom's fists started glowing green in the night. 'If you let her go, we can play all you want. Or at least, until I beat you.'  
Skulker laughed and pushed the knife down so it touched Leanne's neck. She squeaked and Danny tensed. 'You wouldn't do that,' Danny said. 'That's not you.'  
Skulker laughed again. 'How would you know what is me? I can do whatever I want, and get away with it. No policeman on earth would try to convict a ghost.'  
'No policeman, but I would. Heck, I'd even destroy you if you kill someone.'  
Leanne eyes started filling with tears. Danny looked at her and got even more mad at Skulker. 'I'll tell you one last time Skulker. Let the girl go.'  
Skulker laughed and Danny knew he had chosen the wrong words. Skulker put the knife away. 'As you wish.'  
Skulker let go of Leanne and let her drop two hundred feet. But just before she could hit the ground, Danny caught her, put her safely on the ground and started attacking Skulker. Within less than thirty seconds, Skulker was weakened and Danny took out a green and grey thermos which he used to capture Skulker. Danny took one good blast to the chest and Leanne saw he was in pain when he descended to the ground, landed on his feet and walked towards Leanne. She was sitting on the ground, right where Danny left her. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Danny offered her his hand and pulled her up. Leanne smiled. 'Thank you.'  
'You're welcome, are you okay? Did he cut you, bruise you, anything?'  
Leanne shook her head. 'No, only frightened me. I'm fine.'  
'I've never seen you here, are you visiting someone?' Danny asked.  
Leanne nodded. 'No, I came to live here, a new beginning.'  
Danny smiled. 'Well, than I welcome you to Amity Park. Home of Danny Phantom. I've got your back, you'll be fine. Just holler when something is wrong, I'll come right away.'  
Danny looked at the unfamiliar girl with awe. She was very pretty. Maybe Danny Fenton should check her out sometime. What he didn't know was that the girl was looking at him too, observing him. 'Well, I'd better get going,' Danny said before he shot up into the sky.  
'Wait Danny!' Danny stopped in mid-air and slowly turned around by the girls voice. It sounded sad and almost no-one ever called him by his first name. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and signed for him to stand on the ground. 'Please, I need your help.'  
Danny landed in front of her and looked at her with his piercing green eyes. 'Are you sure you're okay?' he asked kindly.  
The girl shook her head. 'No, I think I understand who you are.' But before Danny could tense, she spoke up. 'But I promise I won't tell. I kind of have the same problem. My parents used to work in a research facility. They were scientists, paranormal scientists. Once, the facility build a portal. They said that way, they could enter the ghost realm.'  
Danny stared at her. 'The Ghost Zone,' he murmured. The girl nodded and continued. 'My dad finally agreed to take me to the lab and show the portal to me. But something went wrong, the portal exploded. Next thing I know, I wake up with raven black hair and blue eyes. Everyone else in the room was dead. I could hear the police and ambulances outside'  
Danny tensed even though the girl tried to calm him. 'Wait a minute,' he said while shaking his head. 'Are you saying that you have ghost-powers?'  
The girl sighed and wiped a tear away. 'Yes.'  
Danny opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He was thinking about Vlad and how he turned evil when his whole world changed. The girl wasn't much younger than him, maybe still sixteen.  
'And your parents?' Danny asked, although he knew the answer.  
The girl shook her head. 'They're gone. I live with my uncle and aunt in Amity Park. I moved here a few weeks ago. I am going to Casper High. You know, I am starting to think that you are half human too and that you're in my school.'  
Danny didn't reply. He needed to know if he could trust this girl. 'What's your name?'  
'Leanne Connors.'  
Danny was astonished. She had probably been thinking it through to talk to him. 'Why did you want to talk to me?'  
Leanne sighed. 'I didn't know what else to do. It happened three months ago and I just can't seem to keep it under control. No one knows I have these powers, except for you now. I told the police I was behind something when the portal blew up. That that's why I wasn't killed. I just... I was just looking for someone who knows what it feels like to fall through the floor.'  
Danny laughed at that.  
'I would just like some help. Once I know how to control it, I will leave you alone, I promise.'  
Danny smiled at Leanne and took a step closer to her, making her stop talking. 'I'll do it. I'll help you. But I need to know if I can trust you with my secret. Training you will involve my friends. I can't help you without them, and bringing them into this will give away my secret identity. Can I, or can I not trust you with the responsibility of keeping my secret a secret?'  
Leanne thought about it for a second but then nodded. 'Yes, you can trust me. I will keep my mouth shut.'  
Danny nodded, smiled and took a step back. Two glowing rings appeared around his waist and slid over his body in both directions, just like Leanne's. Before her stood a black haired boy with bright blue eyes. He offered her his hand to shake it. She took it and he smiled. 'Hi, I am Danny Fenton.'


	3. Chapter 3

Danny agreed to walking Leanne to school. He and Sam broke up when Sam turned fifteen. It just wasn't working out, they were to different. And Danny couldn't spent a lot of time with her. They figured it was best if they just remained friends, Danny had one other girlfriend after that, but things also didn't really work out. Danny found out she was messing around with one of the football players, so he broke up with her. Sam was okay with Danny's girlfriend though. She had her chance and didn't enjoy it the way she expected it. They are still best friends though, her, Danny and Tucker of course.  
Leanne listened to Danny's origin story with great attention. She was astonished of the way he coped with everything. Especially keeping it a secret from his parents and of course all of the fighting. Leanne picked Danny up from his house and met his older sister Jazz, who was home for a week. She has had finals and was resting. The girl was really kind. But Leanne didn't really have time to meet Danny's parents because they had to go to school.  
'Which powers have you discovered yet?' Danny asked, looking Leanne in the face. Leanne was wondering why Sam and Tucker weren't walking with them, but then realized she saw them last week in the parking lot next to a beautiful black and purple Lamborghini, probably Sam's. Both Sam and Tucker lived on the other side of the school so Danny probably said he would be walking.  
Leanne thought of Danny's question for a second. 'Let's see. There is flying, invisibility, intangibility and a minor green ray out of my hand that I just can't seem to keep under control. Would you believe if I said it came out of my butt once?'  
Danny smiled, thinking of the time it happened to him. 'I would believe you,' he answered. 'But you'd be surprised to hear about all the other powers you can unlock just by training. But let's first practice with the powers you already have.'  
Leanne nodded.  
'Can you turn your hand invisible for me?' he asked. Leanne nodded and held her hand so that Danny could see it. 'I can try.' She concentrated on turning her hand invisible and after a few seconds, her hand started disappearing.  
Danny nodded and held out his own hand. 'You see, you still have to concentrate on it and think about it. After a while, it will become something as simple as breathing. Your body will know what to do. We'll just have to work on that.'  
They approached the school and walked inside. Sam and Tucker were standing in front of their lockers. Leanne stopped Danny from walking up to them. 'Wait!' she hissed to him, 'what if they don't like me? What if they don't want to help?'  
Danny smiled at her. 'They will like you, I'm sure.'  
Danny walked up to his friends with Leanne following him. They said good morning to one another and Danny stepped aside so his friends could see Leanne. 'Guys, I'd like you to meet Leanne, the girl I told you about.'  
Tucker instantly shot forward and offered his hand to her. 'So nice to meet you Leanne. I am Tucker Foley, that's TF, as in Too Fine. But you can just call me Tucker, or Tuck.'  
Leanne laughed quietly and shook his hand. 'Leanne Connors, nice to meet you too.'  
Sam shoved the black skinned, staring teen aside and took Leanne's hand with a firm grip. 'Nice to meet you Leanne, I am Sam Manson.'  
Leanne nodded, 'And Sam is short for?'  
'Samantha,' Danny said casually.  
Sam's glare darkened. 'But if you'll ever call me that, I will kill you.'  
Leanne's eyes opened up in fear but when Sam starting laughing, the atmosphere changed, and everyone's mood was lifted.  
Leanne strangely had all the same classes as Tucker and Danny and she sat half of the classes next to Danny and Half of them next to Tucker. She couldn't help but notice that Tucker was really trying to get her attention. Danny noticed it too and told her that during English class. 'I've never seen him like this before, he is really trying to impress you. Putting his best leg up front. He is even less of a douchebag now than a few weeks ago.'  
'When I moved into town?'  
Danny shrugged, 'I guess so.'  
'Mr Fenton. Mrs Connors. May I please also have your attention during class?' Both Leanne and Danny apologized to Mr. Lancer and decided to sit through to rest of class without saying a word. English class was the last class of the day anyway. They were done after that. But Danny did say he didn't have time to train Leanne that afternoon. He had a lot of extra homework and chores, but that tomorrow was scheduled for her.  
Ten minutes before the end of class, Tucker passed Leanne a little note that was meant for her. She looked at it.  
MEET ME IN THE PARK AT 15:45?  
YES/NO  
Leanne thought about it for a second. Tucker seemed like a nice guy, and she had the moral that every guy deserves a chance. She didn't mind about looks anyway. But maybe Tucker didn't mean it like that. She was gonna have to find out then. She noticed Danny was looking at the note but she didn't respond to it in any way. He was just curious, something they shared. She circled YES and handed the note back to Tucker, he opened it, looked confused and then smiled like a kid on christmas.  
After class he waited for her outside the classroom. 'Did you understand the question right?' he asked like he couldn't believe it.  
Leanne nodded and said goodbye to Danny who was going home. 'Yes, you wanted to meet me in the park after school at 15:45 right? So I said I'd meet you there.'  
Tucker smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. 'So it'll be like, ehh, like a date?' he asked carefully. Leanne smiled at him. 'Sure! So, see you at the park at 15:45?'  
Tucker nodded, he thought about asking for her number, but he remembered how that went last time, not so well. 'Yeah, I'll see you at the old Oak'  
Within half an hour, Leanne was waiting for Tucker in the park by the old Oak. She had quickly changed at home into some jeans, a white shirt and a purple vest. She put her hair in a braid sideways and had a little purse on her. Her aunt Fey asked her where she was going. She just said she met up with some friends at the park. Aunt Fey was already glad Leanne had made some friends. She needed some distraction from everything.  
Suddenly, Leanne felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. It was Tucker, and he held a single rose in his hand which he gave to Leanne. Leanne smiled at him and was astonished. She never took Tucker for the romantic type. 'Thank you Tucker,' she said sincere. 'You know, I never thought you would be a romantic type.'  
Tucker laughed and signed to the path in front of them. They started walking.  
'That's partially true. I'm kind of a techno geek, but the thing is; I can be romantic. Never really got the chance for it.'  
Leanne frowned. 'Why's that?'  
Tucker sighed. 'Well, girls never really liked the techno part. I just like modern day technology. I have a lot of gadgets. But as soon as it shows, girl get scared away.'  
Leanne shrugged. 'I don't understand why. Technology is cool. At my old school, we had the techno club. They used to invent cool things. They also had the state of the art technology which they used for multiple purposes. Like developing games or something like that.'  
'You were on it?' Tucker asked. But Leanne shook her head. 'No, unfortunately not. I wasn't that talented with technology, although I thought I was. But it was okay, I joined the girls volleyball-team shortly after.'  
Tucker smiled at that and they came towards an ice-cream man. 'You want some?' Tucker asked. Leanne accepted gratefully, after discussing who was going to pay for it. Tucker won when he said he asked Leanne to the park, so he would be the one to pay for it. It wasn't a high price, but Leanne was still grateful for it.  
Before she could take a lick though, a could feeling ran up her spine and came out of her mouth in the form of a little bit of blue smoke, like the air was suddenly cold. She gasped and Tucker looked at her. 'You have a ghost-sense?'  
Leanne nodded but quickly saw who was responsible for it. Danny Phantom was flying above the park, looking for something. When their glares crossed, he waved nervously and flew away, going invisible in the process. Leanne knew what he was doing, he was spying on her and Tucker, but in some weird way, she didn't mind.  
'What is it?' Tucker asked when Leanne was quiet for a few seconds. Leanne looked at him and smiled. 'Probably just the feeling of Amity Park. The ghost-activity is much higher here. I'm sure Danny can handle it.'  
Tucker nodded and took a bite out if his ice-cream before they went to sit on a bench close to the fountain. 'So what about you? What's your story?'  
Leanne looked at Tucker smiling. 'You wanna hear the whole story?'  
Tucker shrugged, 'I kind of have a thing for origin stories. Was a part of one, maybe two in some time.'  
Leanne took a lick of her ice-cream. 'Let's see. I was born in Miami, Florida, remained an only child my entire life. School was fine until high-school. A few bullies, but it went better when my parents got a job in a paranormal research facility. They studied the paranormal events, like ghosts. I learned to fend for myself at school, got good grades, made some friends, everything was going well. I wanted to see what my parents did for a living. One day, I got what I wanted. My parents had been working on a ghost-portal for quite some time and finally, it was done. They took me to work to show it, but something went wrong with the machinery. There was an explosion. I was the only one standing right in front of the portal and saw a green light blinding me. Around me I heard the explosions before i fainted. I wake up, still dressed in the tight protective clothing from the lab, similar to Danny's suit. Only the colors had reversed. They were black instead of white. My Blonde hair had turned pitch black and my eyes were bright blue, instead of green. I was able to change back to normal before the cops showed up. I told them I hid behind something for the explosion, that's why I wasn't dead, while everyone else was. My parents, the scientists. The portal was blown too. My uncle and aunt became my guardians and took me in. They lived in Amity Park, so I had to move here.' Leanne didn't let any tears go, she was surprisingly calm under it all. There had been enough crying already.  
Tucker wasn't sure what to say. 'I'm sorry about your parents.'  
Leanne smiled, 'Thank you, but it's okay. Now my origin story kinda looks like Spiderman's. The kid looses his scientist parents and gets special powers. His aunt and uncle take him in. I just hope my uncle won't die from me trying to be a superhero.'  
Tucker laughed. 'You know, I was just going to say that, about Spiderman. So you wanted Danny's help with controlling your powers?'  
Leanne nodded. 'I figured Danny and I were practically the same. We had a similar outfits and powers, so I figured, since I found out that I was half ghost. Danny Phantom was half ghost too. We had a similar costume, he breathed and he bled. Normal ghosts don't bleed and breathe. I bleed and breath when I'm in ghost form, so I knew he had to be a half ghost.'  
'You are the first to put that link. Not even Jazz was smart enough to do that, she just saw him "go ghost" and then figured it out. You practically started from scratch. And you didn't know Fenton before that.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just wanted to say that I'm not going to make this into a basic story. It's kind of whatever comes to mind and what I want to write. So this might go on for a very long time but it is also possible that it will just stop. I'll make it into a normal ending though. Hope you liked the story so far! More things will happen I assure you!**_

_**Thanks for reading and make sure to leave me a comment. It helps me a lot to know what you thought of it!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**XO PandaPenguin97!**_

After a few dates, Leanne and Tucker knew it wasn't going to work out. They had become great friends, but love just wasn't right. It felt awkward. So they agreed to stay friends.  
Danny had trained Leanne a few times with Sam and Tucker helping him. He realized she was strong, just as strong as Danny. Plus, she was a quick learner. Tucker even crowned her Leah Phantom, and the name stayed. Sam, in her turn, drew a logo for Leanne similar to Danny's logo. Danny already knew how they were going to attach it. They only needed to burn the logo into the suit with ectoplasmic energy. It would stay on forever and it wouldn't damage the suit. Danny said he found out how to condense his powers the way he could make it do whatever he wanted. So he let Sam take a thin piece of fibre, make the logo and Danny attached the logo onto Leanne's suit without hurting her.  
She couldn't be happier. The felt she was a part of a team, and her new friends wanted her on the team as well. She had gotten a lot better with her powers, even discovered an ice power. Luckily, Danny was able to help her get through it before disasters could happen. He showed her how to let the cold build up, and letting it go. She could use it against her enemy's. After a few times of practicing, she also had that power under control and could use it easily. Just like the rest of her powers.  
After a few weeks the holidays came around the corner and Leanne's aunt and uncle were out of town for thanksgiving. They were going to visit aunt Fey's brothers and sisters, but Leanne didn't want to come along. Aunt Fey was okay with that. She understood that it was hard for Leanne to celebrate her first thanksgiving without her parents. So aunt Fey and uncle Burt left Leanne at home for three days.  
It was Wednesday and the last bell had just rang inside Casper High. Tucker said goodbye to Danny and Leanne and walked towards his locker. Danny told Leanne Tucker wanted to get home fast so he could see the turkey his mother ordered, Tucker was a meat eater, and had never eaten a vegetable in his life. Except for the blood blossoms to save Danny from a painful death. Leanne wouldn't want to know what it felt like. The blood blossoms were, after all, an anti-ghost-remedy.  
Danny put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Leanne. 'What are you doing for thanksgiving and black Friday? You know we have a huge mall. Your aunt and uncle will probably want to go there.'  
Leanne bit her lip. 'Well,' she said slowly. 'Actually, I'll be celebrating thanksgiving in my own this year. It's the first thanksgiving without my parents so I decided to stay home while my aunt and uncle headed towards Miami to see my aunts brothers and sisters. I'll be having a microwave dinner of a piece of turkey, some mashed potatoes and some gravy, my aunt made an apple pie for me as a desert.'  
Danny's mouth was open in confusion. 'Are you joking?' He asked. 'Are you going to celebrate Thanksgiving all by yourself? But thanksgiving is the time of being with your family and friends. It no time for spending it alone. Are your aunt and uncle gone yet?'  
Leanne nodded, 'they left this morning.'  
Danny smiled. 'Then I insist that you come to my place for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. My mom doesn't know how to cook, so she bought a package that only needs warming up.'  
Leanne shook her head. 'No, I can't accept that. You should spend time with your family.'  
'Which is why I want you there,' Danny said and he smiled. 'You're my friend, and my friends are my family as well.'  
Leanne hesitated for a second, thinking about what Danny had said. She was his friend, making her his family. She couldn't help but blush at that. She was flattered that they had accepted her so quickly. 'You can even bring your apple pie if you want, that way you would contribute to the evening.' Danny added with a nervous smile.  
Leanne sighed. 'Please?' Danny continued and he made puppy-eyes, and with his blue eyes, it was irresistible.  
'Fine Danny, I'll come. And I'll bring the apple pie. Do your parents think it's alright though? Do I need to bring something else?'  
Danny smiled. 'More people, more joy, that's what they always say. And were fine, just bring you, your pie and your good mood, and you'll be fine.'  
And so it happened. The next day, thanksgiving day, Leanne put the microwave dish in the freezer, she could always use it later, and put her apple pie in a box. She flew invisibly to the store, bought Danny's mom the nicest flowers she could find and went back home to change. She still had a nice dark red strapless cocktail dress from her birthday. She put a black cardigan over it, put her blonde hair nicely up and put on her black heels.  
She checked her cell phone. Danny and Leanne agreed for Leanne to come around five pm so she made sure she was done by four thirty.  
Leanne grabbed the flowers and the box of the cake and started walking towards Danny's house at four thirty-five. It wasn't far, just around the corner. The bright sign of FENTON WORKS hung above her head. She was surprised it had never fallen off.  
She ringed the doorbell and heard voices inside. Her extra sensitive hearing made it easy for her to hear the conversation. 'Okay, that would be Leanne. Jack, straighten your tie! Do I look okay? I want to make a good first impression on Danny's girlfriend.'  
'Mom, she's not my girlfriend. She is a friend, that just so happens to be a girl, like Sam.'  
'But you and Sam hooked up.'  
She heard Danny sigh. 'That's true but...'  
'So I'm preparing for everything!'  
Leanne was just starting to concentrate on the conversation when the door flew open and a beautiful woman stood in front of her. Danny told Leanne his mom only wore blue jumpsuits, but she was wearing a blue dress that came to her knees. 'Hi sweetie!' She said with a high voice and showed Leanne in. 'Hello Mrs. Fenton.' Leanne offered her the flowers. 'I got these for you to thank you for having me tonight.'  
Mrs. Fenton took the flowers from Leanne and was astonished by their beauty. They were full and not one flower was starting to die. 'Thank you so muck Leanne. I'll go put them in some water. Please, make yourself at home.'  
Leanne nodded smiling at Mrs. Fenton and approached Mr. Fenton who stuck out his hand to shake Leanne's. 'Nice to meet you Leanne.'  
'Nice to meet you too,' she offered Jack the box with the cake. 'I thought you, or us, might enjoy a nice apple pie after dinner. It is homemade by my aunt.'  
Jack instantly smiled and took a peek inside. 'Smells great Leanne, thank you.'  
Leanne walked towards a smiling Danny who opened up his arms for her to give her a hug. Leanne answered to it and gave Danny a hug, not sure why, but she didn't protest. 'Glad you came. I would be stuck with my folks all evening. My sister couldn't make it tonight. She is staying on campus at Yale for a Thanksgiving party.'  
Leanne let go of Danny and smiled. 'Thanks again for having me. But I'm kind of disappointed that that's the only reason you invited me.'  
'Not the only reason,' Danny said smiling. 'I wanted you to have a good thanksgiving, not all by yourself. Being of "the same kind" makes it easier for me to understand you, and the other way around too of course.'  
Leanne smiled. 'I suppose you're right. It wouldn't have done me good being alone with Thanksgiving. It's the first one without my parents, that kind of makes it harder for me. It's a time of being with your family, but I was never that close with my aunt and uncle, so spending this day somewhere else doesn't matter. It makes it a bit better I suppose.'  
A single tear rolled down Leanne's cheek and Danny caught it with his finger. 'As long as you know you have friends that care for you. Especially me. We sort of have a connection. I think it has to do with the half-ghost thing. I feel it with Vlad Plasmius, but that's different. I guess it has to do with the way you feel around a person.'  
Leanne nodded. 'Yeah, I've been feeling it too. It's like something...'  
'Is pulling us together.' They said simultaneously. Danny looked at the way they were standing, half in a hug and he laughed. 'Looks like it worked.'  
Leanne laughed too and took a step back. 'I'm going to ask your mom if I can help with anything.'  
Leanne walked towards the kitchen and saw the rest of the house in the blink of an eye. It was a very large house that made her wonder how much money Jack and Maddie made together. It was beautifully decorated with pictures if the family.  
Leanne walked towards Maddie who was busy with something on the counter. 'Can I help with anything?' She asked. Maddie turned around and smiled. 'No, thank you sweetie, why don't you and Danny do something fun. Dinner is not going to be ready for one-and-a-half-hour. But thank you for asking. That pie looked delicious by the way. Did you say your aunt made it?'  
Leanne nodded. 'Yes, she likes cooking. Maybe I can get her to make another one for you if you liked the cake.'  
'That would be wonderful.' Maddie said and she returned to her work. 'Go and have fun with Danny dear. I'll holler when dinner's ready.'  
Leanne walked back to Danny and sighed. 'She didn't need any help.'  
'As usual.'  
'But she told me we should go and do something fun.'  
Danny thought about it for a second. 'You could show me your room,' Leanne said shrugging.  
Danny nodded. 'Sure. Good thing I cleaned it this morning then.'  
Danny took Leanne upstairs and the first door on the right. Danny had a big room filled with astronaut stuff. From posters to rocket ship-models. There was also a poster of dumpty humpty. Leanne smiled, she was also a fan of the rock-band. She walked towards his nightstand and took the DH cd from it. It was the third album, Leanne's favorite. 'Dumpty Humpty, those guys rock.' Leanne stated. Danny smiled at her. 'They do.'  
'I can see what your obsession is,' Leanne said and she walked around the room.  
'Yeah,' Danny said and he sat on the bed. 'I've wanted to be an astronaut since I was seven years old. Still haven't stepped off of it.'  
Leanne looked at a model that was on one of his dressers. It was a model of a spaceship. 'Why an astronaut, you can already fly, and have already been in space?'  
Danny shrugged, 'I guess it's the curiosity of the unknown. That was lies beyond our atmosphere. It kind of makes me anxious of finding out more.'  
Leanne turned around and caught Danny staring at her. 'Like the far solar systems and black holes? At least, that's what keeps me wondering, especially the black holes, worm holes, what is to find when someone would go through there.' Leanne said. Danny smiled. 'I have that feeling with the entire universe, so that's why I want to be an astronaut. Learning about unknown things.'  
Leanne walked closer to Danny and he was staring at her. 'You know,' he said softly. 'You look really beautiful tonight.'  
Leanne made a small bow. 'Why, thanks Danny.' She said.  
Danny stood up and went to stand in front of her. He was slightly longer than her. Leanne could see the muscles he had gotten from fighting ghosts through his white blouse and wondered if he wore the blouse on purpose. She looked up, into his bright blue eyes and he looked into her green eyes. Like they swapped eyes when they went ghost. It was astounding. 'You're looking quite handsome yourself too Danny.' She said quietly like no one was allowed to hear it. That's when it happened. The connection they had together. It pulled their lips together and Danny put his hands on her waist. Leanne never really was in love with Danny, but she knew she felt something for him. She just wasn't sure what it was. Danny did like Leanne from the very first moment though, he found her very beautiful and when they became friends, he found her beautiful both on the inside and the outside.  
Danny twirled them around so Leanne would stand with her back towards the bed and slowly dropped her on the bed after which he landed on top of her and kissed her even more. His hands were by her cheeks and neck and hers were in his messy hair that couldn't ever be fixed. Not even by gel.  
Danny pulled back from the kiss. 'I need to tell you something.' He said. 'I liked you from the beginning. But Tucker and I have a code, and he had dibs on you. But I think I have a fair game now, since you two broke up.'  
Leanne laughed and nodded, 'yeah, we broke up. And he had dibs over me? Who even does that anymore?'  
'We started doing it when we were little. It kinda stayed in.'  
Leanne nodded and pulled Danny back in for a kiss. They kissed for a few seconds before Danny pulled back again. 'Just one more thing,' he said. 'I think I'm in love with you. Do you know what red does to a man? Especially when a woman so beautiful is wearing it.'  
Danny leaned back in for the kiss, not even giving Leanne the chance to say: thank you for the compliment. She smiled underneath his lips. Danny's lips though, they were so soft and warm and nice. It was like he was the angel's lips himself. Danny was flawless. He was loved as Phantom, chased by hundreds of girls, and like-able as Fenton, having a girlfriend once in a while. Now Leanne had both. She wasn't only in love with Danny, she loved him, for the entire person he was. Leanne couldn't be happier. After a while, Danny rolled beside her and put his arm around her waist. 'Is that why you followed us that day in the park? I saw you flying over the park, you saw me and you disappeared. But I felt your presence the whole time.'  
Danny sighed and Leanne felt his breath against her cheek. 'I guess I was al little jealous. I wished I had dibs on you first. I was afraid you two were going to be final.'  
'But we weren't. Tucker and I just didn't have the intimacy you and I do. We have been training for weeks now, making progress, being with each other and sharing feelings. That is was has made me fall for you. I just needed confirmation from you. And that moment just now, when the sparks flew, that is when we were infinite.'  
'You felt sparks too?'  
Leanne nodded and smiled. 'Like you said, we have a connection.'  
They played some video-games in Danny's room and Danny put in a cd from Dumpty Humpty. A slow song came after a few happy songs and they danced together, Leanne's head on Danny's chest. 'You know what we should do?' Danny asked during the song. Leanne looked up and shook her head. 'No, what?'  
'After dinner, I tell my parents I bring you home, and we are going to fly together, we have never done that.'  
Leanne nodded and smiled. 'I would like that. It's funny, I date the guy as a human and as a ghost. We are both two people.'  
Maddie called the two teenagers after a while when dinner was ready and the two of them went downstairs. The lovely smell of turkey, mashed potatoes and other thing came into Leanne's nose and she inhaled. 'This smells great,' she said when they entered the kitchen.  
'Thank you, but I only warmed it up. You should complement the actual cook.'  
'Well, you were the one that warmed it ip and made it ready to eat, so you're the cook. My compliments then.' Leanne said.  
Leanne went to sit where Danny guided her and heard Maddie say something to her son. 'I like her, you can bring her over more often. She is lovely.'  
Leanne smiled and looked at Danny who went to sit next to her at the round table. At dinner, they talked about all kinds of things. From the Fentons work till school until Maddie brought up Leanne moving to Amity Park. 'So you moved here before school started. With your parents?'  
Leanne swallowed her food and saw Danny signing to his mom to drop the subject. 'No, It's okay Danny. I can handle it.' Maddie was immediately interested by what Leanne was going to say. Leanne found it sweet that Danny worried about her feelings, but she could easily talk about it now. She missed them, sure, but in some way, she had gotten over the crying and pain. They were now not much more than a memory. It wasn't like she saw them all the time. They were busy people.  
'I live with my aunt and uncle. They sort of took me in when my parents died, three months ago.'  
Maddie gasped. 'Oh dear, I'm so sorry!'  
Leanne smiled and shrugged lightly. 'It's okay.'  
'What happened?' Jack asked.  
'A lab accident. I was there, made it to a safe place before the thing exploded.' Leanne said and took another bite of her delicious turkey. 'What kind of lab was it?' Maddie asked.  
Leanne swallowed her food. 'Oh, me and my parents lived in Los Angeles before we moved to Miami. They got new jobs at a paranormal research facility. They were scientists trying to communicate with paranormal entities.'  
'Ghosts!' Jack exclaimed and Danny face-palmed himself.  
'Yes,' Leanne said. 'They build a portal, they say into another world, the ghost realm. But something went wrong and the thing exploded, sending ectoplasm like pure energy into the room. I found shelter behind a cabinet, but everyone else died in that room.'  
Maddie frowned. 'They build a ghost-portal?'  
'Yes, I wanted to see it so bad I got my dad into taking me to the lab and showing it to me. I never really saw it in action.'  
Maddie smiled but Jack shot up. 'You know, we have a ghost-portal downstairs!' He exclaimed even more excited.  
'Oh really?' Leanne asked, she knew they had a ghost-portal, that's where Danny had his accident. Danny told her enough about it to know how to fix it or turn it on. I case she had to empty the Fenton-Thermos and Danny couldn't be there for whatever reason. She didn't like walking around with the thermos full knowing there were ghosts inside. When she had it strapped to her belt, it burnt like it wanted to be emptied.  
Jack nodded and signed to the basements steps. The ghost-portal was probably down the stairs. Leanne didn't know where it was, nor what it looked like. She just knew how it worked and how to empty the thermos.  
'We can take a look later on if you want.'  
Leanne thought about it for a second but then shook her head. 'I'll have to decline, I think it's a little to soon for me to stand so close to one of those things.'  
Maddie nodded and smiled. 'Of course sweetie, we understand.'  
They talked some more, had pie and Leanne got to know a lot about the Fenton's work. And not just about work. More private things too.  
With their plates of pie, they went to sit in the living room and Danny sat next to Leanne, gently touching her back while she ate her pie. Danny had finished his already and Jack was busy with his second piece. Leanne took it slow since she was already stuffed with the delicious food. Tingles ran up her spine when Danny touched her backbone and he smiled when she looked at him.  
'So you're all by yourself for tomorrow and the weekend?' Maddie asked after she came into the living room with hot chocolate for the boys and tea for her and Leanne. Leanne nodded. 'Yeah, I didn't really want to go to my family. They would all stare at me weird. And I'm not that close with them.'  
Maddie smiled. 'Well you didn't know us. But I'm glad you stayed for dinner.' They were quiet for a second when Maddie gave them their drinks. Leanne put her empty plate on the table and took her teacup in het hands. It was nice and warm and smelled like exotic fruits.  
'When did you meet Danny anyway?' Jack asked.  
Leanne tensed. They hadn't sorted that out yet. Where did they meet? She looked at Danny but he just signed he didn't know and that she should make something up. They couldn't tell Danny's parents where they actually met, they would give away their secrets.  
'Uhm, at school. Yeah, in the library. We were busy with the same work for English and he asked me a question. We just started talking and after school, Danny walked me home.'  
Leanne looked at Danny for conformation and he nodded. She took a deep breath and Maddie and Jack seemed to believe it. They talked some more and then black friday came up as a subject. 'You should come with us Leanne, Sam and Tucker will be there too.' Maddie said.  
Leanne looked up. 'Really? You would want me there?'  
Maddie nodded and smiled, 'Of course, you're such a lovely girl. I'm sure Danny would like if you'd come.'  
Leanne looked at Danny he was smiling at her. 'She's right though. I would like it if you'd come. You're a part of the family now, just like Sam and Tucker are.'  
Leanne agreed to come and after they'd talked for some more, Maddie stepped out of the room. She came back with an photo album. Danny tensed and looked at Maddie with a concerned look on his face. 'Mom? What are you doing?' He asked nervously. Maddie looked at her son and went to sit on Leanne's other side. 'Oh, I'm just showing some pictures of you to Leanne.'  
Danny immediately spun into action. He tried to grab the photo album but both Leanne and Maddie stopped him. 'I'd love to see the photo's!' Leanne exclaimed and grinned at Danny whom knew he wasn't going to win this fight. He was looking at Leanne with half closed eyes but couldn't help but smile through his look. Maddie opened up the photo album and pointed at the first photo. 'Here is Danny as a baby, he still has his adorableness though...'  
It went on like that for some time and Danny was red with embarrassment. The pictures weren't that bad and there wasn't even a baby picture of him naked, so he didn't have to worry about anything.


End file.
